Shadow Realm Literature
by Angel's Nocturne
Summary: Just a bunch of poems meant to inspire YGO fans everywhere. Will be about many subjects, many pairings, many genres... something for everyone! Just click and read! Poem Five: About Yugi's dark feelings when Atem must leave... dark
1. Two Hearts in One

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO… I just own this poem and my cat. Got it?

Poet's Note: Yeah, just a poem for Yugi's journey with Yami I came up with in my spare time… which is actually non-existent. Enjoy it anyways.

**Two Hearts in One**

Two souls, a perfect fit,

In darkness does light's hand sit,

Clasped once two, now single entity,

Vile evil thwarted and purest souls be free

---

Devil song his heart sings true,

Till his will fades off and dark ensue,

Soul enslaved in monster's core,

Saved by him who shadows harbor

---

Unity through timeless sleep,

Encased in treasure none should keep,

For shattered soul does gold manifest

Empty thoughts till end of rest

---

Judge and execution,

Vengeful retribution

Those who wrong his vessel whole

Be rid of their own wretched soul

---

Cometh dark, the shadows call

Take monarch's air and scripture's wall

Secrets lie with thee too near

Instill thy power and sense no fear

---

But destiny holds the key of fate

Changes made but not too late

What lies beyond the cursed veil

Where memories of the past prevail?

---

Two souls in one—a perfect fit

Of shadow's hand does light's hand sit

Started as one, now separate souls of he

Brought together, made as one, all by destiny


	2. Puppet Master

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO… I own this poem, and that would be about it… I don't even own myself… my computer does.

Poet's Note: _Cool I didn't think I'd already have reviews for a poem! Seriously, that is awesome… so I'll just keep going! This one's a little dark—it's for Ryou and Bakura (not a pairing, just about that. You'll see)._

**Puppet Master**

Cold and heartless

Your eyes a dark and frozen spell

A part of me that sheds no light

A part of me that rights no wrong

---

Prisoner within my soul

Condemned to obey the will you say

A puppet be I, the strings in your grasp

Try as I may, you tear my thoughts away

So that I cannot try to stand

Instead I lay silent at your feet

---

Destroy the matter that is me

Free my soul from your hold

Lest I swallow darkness whole

Now make my mind an empty canvas

Perhaps then you'll have the perfect half

The one that moves not by choice

With ears only for your voice

Silence my heart so emotions bleed and dry like tears

So pain makes me a slave to run no longer

---

Steal it, steal all away

All at once, so that you may

Use me again another day

Poet's note: _Yeah, that was kinda angsty, wasn't it? Well, I'll get into some more romantic stuff soon… as soon as I write it. And I will use as many pairings as I can… or at least the ones I think are proper—like Atemu and Anzu, Joey and Mai, and others like that. And maybe some weird pairings—I don't know, just let my muse do that talkin'!_


	3. The End

Disclaimer: I don't YGO. End of story (literally… sniffle)

Poet's Note: _OMIGOD! Today is the last day that they air YGO for us Americans and stuff! God this sucks… but with it I wrote this poem, just for the occasion. Enjoy._

**The End**

The time has come

Things were never meant to last forever

And so you, you're moving on

That's fine, just remember to say good-bye

--

Your moment is here

Take flight with your soul and feel freedom once more

You are now free to fly

Go now and soar amongst the Gods

--

We wonder why, it has to be this way

Why can't your life be an adventure with us?

Fate is so unfair these days

But we cannot change what destiny designed

--

We'll miss you so badly

Your presence the kindred light in our hearts

But you haven't left us at all….

Not when our memories burn bright with you always

--

Remember us—we'll remember you

Our unity will stay forever true

Friendship is what binds us now

Even if you have gone away, to a place we cannot see….

--

Thank you for being here

Your moment's here—never look back!

In our hearts you live for eternity

We shed our tears but in our souls we smile!

--

So now your time has come

Our moment was never meant to last forever

But that's okay, cause you're moving on….

As we all say our goodbyes

…Farwell.

Poet's Note: _Yeah, I'm crying too…._


	4. My Purpose

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO. So shut up about it already!

Poet's Note: _This is just for Yami prior to the puzzle being solved… yeah, whatever, something like that._

**My Purpose**

I wait for you….

Wait for you to find me

To discover me….

In this lonely place

Where darkness has no end and I am but a prisoner

Of my own thoughts

--

I am lost here

Though I cannot remember why….

How did I come to be here?

In this abyss of endless quiet

That drowns my cries and hurts my ears

This is where I wait for you

--

I remain here

It feels as icy and cool as gold

So beautiful yet devoid of a heart

I am trapped here in a place without feeling

Without sensations and emotions

Without your touch

Which I can guess is warm and soft….

--

Why can't you find me?

Is it because I'm not complete?

I'm broken, scattered like an unfinished puzzle

Please put me back together

I want to feel, to know I can

That's all that matters to me

--

I am cursed

I have a present that lasts forever

There is no past or future

Just now… just this now

And this now is more than I can bear

--

Please save me

I fear I'm losing myself in what's left

I am not whole—my soul is in shambles

Please heal me with your gentle touch

--

I sense you there

Just outside my reality, my prison

You're fixing me—piece me back into one again

I want to see you

I want to feel you, your undying heart!

--

Am I dead?

Was I ever alive?

Or am I just a figment of my own imagination?

Could you tell me—please tell me?

I want to feel real

Oh how I want to be real….

--

But now the darkness is clearing

The numbness is leaving—what can I see?

Through eyes of violet crimson….

I gaze down at my prison, from the outside

A pendant of unrivaled mystery….

--

Do my senses belong to me again?

Or are these yours—these feelings and this vessel?

Who am I, oh who am I?

Am I just a part of you?

--

But I now have a purpose—for some strange reason I have one now

This is my reason, this is my function

This has been my intention for existence

It is something I cannot explain but….

--

Protect you

Protect you—the one who has saved me

I now wish to shield you from the world's every darkness

Let me be your angel, to repay you the life you have brought back to me

Even… if you don't know I'm there

_I'm watching over you now_.

---


	5. A Little Darkness

Disclaimer: I no own YGO.

Poet's Note: _This is just a sad little poem for Yugi and Yami. Not the pairing, just them… just read it and review meh, damnit! _

**A Little Darkness**

They say everyone has

A little darkness inside

But what of me, a hikari?

… "_He is my darkness."_

_--_

If you are my yami

And I your hikari

Then what will happen when you leave?

… "_For you cannot be without your darkness."_

_--_

I am your light… in the darkness

So what will you do

When we have gone apart?

… "_We're bound together, you and I_

_You and I, for all eternity_…."

--

I want you to stay

I cannot be without you

You are not a part of me, and yet

I feel so empty when you're gone

… "_My head is quiet without your voice_

_My heart is lonely without you here_…."

--

But you belong in a spirit world

You deserve to rest in peace

But why can't you rest here with me?

… "_I am your earth-bound angel_

_Why do the heavens take you away_?..."

--

Be well, my other self

You are a person on your own

Ignore my tears—I'm raining happiness

… "_Don't listen as my heart now wails in pain_."

--

Good-bye and good luck

Please don't go and forget me now

I'll come up to see you soon

… "_As soon as my body ceases to live_."

--

You are my darkness….

My protective darkness….

And I am your light—please never forget

… "_Or my heart will break in two_

… _I cannot exist without you_

… _And if I cease to be anymore_

… _At least I can then join you_… "

--

Go now, as I wave to you smiling

So that you cannot see me… die.

---

Poet's Note: _Yes, I know, that was as depressing as all hell… but let that be something to make your heart twinge a bit… that's what a poet is here to do, right? _


End file.
